A display device for a vehicle for example has an indication instrument for indicating various physical values relating to the vehicle, an indicator section for indicating operation conditions of the vehicle, a warning section for warning some abnormal conditions of the vehicle, and the like. In such a display device, it is known to use a liquid crystal display for displaying one of or some of the above display items, so as to improve an appearance and visibility.
For example, it is known to display an odometer that shows a cumulative traveling distance of the vehicle and a trip meter that shows a sectional traveling distance of the vehicle by using the liquid crystal display. The cumulative traveling distance and the sectional traveling distance are displayed in numbers on the liquid crystal display.
In the above display device, the display section constructed of the liquid crystal display coexists with general display sections that are not constructed of the liquid crystal display. The general display section is for example constructed of a dial board and a light source located behind the dial plate, for example. On the dial board, letters and characters for indicating information are formed as display designs. The display designs are luminously displayed on the dial board by being lit up with the light source.
The liquid crystal display is generally lit up by a back light provided on a back side. Display designs are luminously displayed in a dark light-shielded background. Namely, the display designs are visible in the dark background. In this case, the light from the back light is emitted over the liquid crystal display. Therefore, the light slightly passes through the background area. As such, the background area is visible not in a perfect black, but in indigo or dark gray.
On the other hand, the dial plate of the general display section is matte-finished. The display designs are formed on such a matte finished black surface by a transparent color processing. Therefore, a background area of the general display sections is visible in perfect black. As such, the background area of the liquid crystal display and the background area of the general display section have different color phase and brightness. Accordingly, the display device is likely to deteriorate a uniformed appearance.